Outlaw King
by King of Kings456
Summary: Robert's Rebellion was preserved but at the cost of Princess Elia and her children. Westeros remains under a mask named peace with a new king on the Iron Throne. Amidst all the games, dramas and treachery a young lord and his lady tries to find comfort in each other. But in the Game of Thrones you win or you lose, there is no middle ground.
1. Chapter 1

_**Eddard**_

The Godswood was peace and quiet and it filled his heart with calmness despite the worries it was filled with. He should not be here, Ned knew it. He should be with her, with his wife just like she'd had stayed with him at every turn when he was broken, step by step. At Harrenhal she was there to comfort him, when Rhaegar broke his sister's honor and brought shame upon his entire family. When his father, brother and goodsister died at King's Landing at the hands of the Mad King she had been there with him. When his sister climbed up the steps of the Iron Throne, hand in hand with Rhaegar Targaryen over the dead bodies of their father, brother and good sister, killing what little of the Ned Stark he had in him, she was there to comfort him. Even when her brother Ser Arthur Dayne urged her to go back to Starfall, his wife refused to go.

"I'll stay with my husband, Arthur. Just like you stayed with your Dragonlords." She had said to her brother. Ned could still remember the look Ser Arthur had directed at him. He had thought for sure that he was going to die right then and there, courtesy of Dawn, but even the Sword of the Morning never shone brighter than his sister. With a few dozen words back and forth, Ned had seen the Sword of the Morning bested for the first time in a duel, losing to his sister in the duel of words. It was the first time Ned had seen Ser Arthur being bested but by the look of it, it was clear as a sunny day for him that even the Sword of the Morning had lost most of his duels with the man's sister.

Ned had never wanted to go there to see them in the first place but then he had wanted to see if it was true what the people were talking about. He had desperately wanted it only to be a rumor. When he had asked Ashara to accompany him to King's Landing she had accepted without a word against it. They were never truly married in the eyes of the men and the laws then, only a traditional one before the Heart Tree of Harrenhall with only Ser Arthur Dayne and Howland Reed to see them get married but still she never refused him. She agreed to accompany him without a word against it.

He had wanted to see it with his own eyes and he saw them. Never once he had thought that his sister would climb the throne over the bodies of their family. But then never once had he thought that she would bring herself apart from their family.

When he had met his sister in the Red Keep his old self was completely hidden to him. He had always wondered of seeing her sister's marriage but not like this. He had thought to see his father and brother in it, not their bones, one burnt the other with dried off meat. Standing in the same hall where they had died once he could only see one thing alone. His father and brother died for nothing. That was when he had thought to make it right. The world would see that his father and brother didn't die for nothing. The North Remembers and he would remember even if his sister forgot. He had left his sister coldly that day, with the bones of his father, brother and his brother's wife. At least Lyanna had given him their bones and he had thanked her for that.

The entire journey back he had felt like a dead man, nothing more than the bones of his father or brother. Even then it was Ashara who brought him back from that grave thoughts. She filled his world with the things he had once thought of never seeing again. In everything he had done she was there with him.

And now he was here when she needed him the most. Kneeling before the weirwood looking upon the sad red face. Ned wasn't sure of what he was doing there. He was supposed to be with his wife right now, holding her hands, soothing her with sweet words like the way she had done to him in his hard times. But he was so afraid to do that.

He wasn't sure what he was afraid of. He couldn't hear her screams, he couldn't hear Maester Walys' words, he couldn't hear the hushed talks of the women inside, he couldn't do anything. He was afraid to do anything. By the time when Ashara's screams grew louder Ned knew what he was afraid of. He was afraid of losing her.

When Ned thought that he could not take it anymore he had left for the Godswood since it was the one place where he felt peace after everything that had happened, that and Ashara's arms. All the way to the Godswood he heard the hushed talks of his people. 'Lady Stark would die' was what most of them said. Everyone said how sweet and kind their new Lady was and it will be hard to lose her. All through his walk alone to the Godswood Ned heard talks throughout the walk and none of them was what he had wanted to hear.

It has been almost a day since Ashara had gone to her birthing bed and with every passing moment Ned dreaded the fact about the people's words becoming true. He had been here for some time now not even sure of what to ask the nameless Gods of the north. He was confused if he should ask for his wife or child or both of them. Spare my wife even if that meant my child's life, a part of him said. The other part told him to ask for his child because that is what Ashara would want. He had made their entire future on this child. But almost all of him asked for both of them. He knew he was being wrong in demanding the Old Gods, but he didn't want to lose Ashara too. He had lost everything and his wife was the who had kept him collected after that and he didn't want to lose her now.

He stayed in the Godswood which seemed like days until he heard the voice of Jory calling after him. "My lord," Jory Cassel said coming out of the trees, breathing heavily. Suddenly Ned's heart beat in a quicker pace dreadful of the news Jory had brought him. Ned donned his lord's mask suddenly hiding the worries for his wife behind it. "What is it Jory?" He asked strong and stern as Lord Stark.

"Lady Stark has requested your presence, my lord," Jory said wasting no time, waiting for Ned to come.

Ned looked at the sad red face on the Weirwood once again. He didn't like to leave his prayers just like that. Please let both of them be safe he said in his heart looking back at his Gods. "Let's go then," Ned said walking past Jory. His legs took him back the way he came even when he wasn't very clear about walking in his mind.

Everyone in Winterfell had a sombre face that day. It is not going to be a day for smiles, Ned thought. The household of Winterfell bowed their heads and greeted him with 'My Lord' but only with a sad face and not the usual happy face they used to greet him with. He reached the Lord's chambers where his wife was giving birth to their first child. Ser Rodrik, Martyn Cassel and Vayon Poole stood in the same place where they had stood when he had left them, to go to the Godswood.

Ned stood before the door for a few moments. He could hear a sharp cry from the inside again. Ashara, he thought and entered his chambers. The room was filled with the smell of blood. He could see his wife on the bed, her black hair disheveled and sticking to her face. Even in that state Ned could not help but think how beautiful she was.

"Ned," Ashara's tired face lit up when she saw him. A faint smile touched her dried lips.

Ned dropped to one knee beside the bed his wife was lying on. "Ash," he brushed her wet strands of hair back from her forehead. His wife smiled at him, even that small thing seemed hard for her.

"My lady you need to push for the baby's sake and yours as well," Maester Walys urged.

Ned looked back to the maester and then to his wife. He nodded and took her hand in his and held it firmly. Ashara shut her eyes tightly and pushed with all her might gripping his hand painfully tight. A midwife brought a cup of water to her parched lips and Ashara took a sip from it.

His wife took a breath and tried it again, holding his hand with all the strength she could muster.

"You're doing good my lady, very good," Maester Walys said.

Ashara smiled at that. Always gentle and kind, Ned thought looking at his wife. Please, he pleaded to the Old Gods again. Ned wiped the sweat from her forehead. Ashara looked pleased at that. She pushed again one more time. "That's it, my lady," Maester Walys urged, "I could see the head now."

Ashara gripped his hands tighter and pushed again. With a cry she fell back on the bed relaxed. And a cry of a lighter tone echoed his wife's. Ned turned back to look at the Maester. A midwife was already there near him with the clothes. "It's a healthy baby boy," Maester Walys announced.

Ned looked back to his wife. Ashara smiled so brightly that the tiredness from her face vanished. Ned returned a smile and planted a kiss at her lips. Her lips were wet with the water she had drunk in the process.

The midwife came to them with a bundle. A bundle of joy, Ned thought. "He is beautiful my lord, my lady," the midwife said and placed the bundle of clothes in Ashara's hands. Ashara held their son against her breast and Ned leaned in to get a look at his son. And he saw his boy, nestled among the clothes, all pink and calm as if he was seeing a pleasant dream. "He is beautiful," Ned rested his head against his wife enjoying every bit of the moment. It had been long since Ned Stark had felt as happy and whole as now. He has a baby now. A beautiful baby boy just like he had thought him to be. The very first start of their new dawn in their hands now. A family, a pack of his own to make up for the one he had lost. He reached for his son and gently caressed his son's dark hair, so dark to be his and which was only Ashara's. "He has your hair," he chuckled lightly. Their baby opened his eyes as he was disturbed by the touch. Dark gray eyes looked up at both of them and filled both of them with pure joy. Nothing else, Ned knew, this is nothing else but pure joy.

"And your eyes," Ashara faintly touched their son's cheek with her finger. The baby clearly loved his mother's affection as he moved further against Ashara's finger. Ned held Ashara close to him and kissed her cheek, so happy for giving him such a beautiful son. "What shall we name him?" Ashara asked him never once taking his eyes off their son.

Ned hadn't really thought about that thing but he thought that his wife deserved to name their son after everything she had done for him. "What do you think?" He asked moving closer against her.

Ashara stayed silent for a few moments looking closely at their baby with a smile. "Andrew," she said at last. "That is both northern and southern like us," she smiled, "and he will have both of us in him."

"A strong name for a strong heir, my lady," Maester Walys said. At that Ned came back to the realisation that they were not alone. He had forgotten the Maester and the others in the room as he saw the wonder he had made with Ashara. "Shall we inform the people, my lord? They would be happy to hear it."

"Yes, inform them Maester Walys," Ned said. Winterfell was home and everyone here was like a family to both him and his wife and now to their son as well. "And send ravens to the bannermen as well," Ned commanded. "They will be happy to see him as well."

The maester nodded, smiling. He left the chambers to do the duties Ned gave for him. When Maester Walys left the chambers Ned was left alone with his wife and the midwives who cleared the bloody clothes and furs off the bed. A huge cheer followed shortly after Maester Walys left and Ned knew what that cheer was for. He looked at Ashara. Ashara gave him a smile which Ned returned back. They both looked down at their sleeping son, so calm and quiet and good. Future was in their hands now and Ned knew it for sure hearing the loud cheer. Hope has returned, not only to him but to the entire North. Dawn has come at last after a long last night, in the form of his son.

* * *

_**Author's Notes: So I thought about it, this is just the first part of my story 'The King of Winters.' I mean this was my first idea about this story, to bring out right from the start and to show Andrew life with his parents as well as Ned/Ashara's life with their son. But I didn't knew how to do a series here in Fanfiction and gave up the plan. But now I realise that this story here is necessary. So here it is. I hope you guys will like it. Ned/Ashara will be the main pair and the story will mainly revolve around them, so Ned/Ashara fans you can jump aboard here with your eyes closed because I can assure you this is entirely for the Quiet Wolf and the Beautiful Star and you won't be disappointed. Also there will be lemons here, so as to capture intimate Ned/Ashara moments that GRRM failed to give us. I hope you guys to enjoy it. I still have some doubts if I should do this but I give that to you. So say it in the comments if you think I should continue this. I'll be waiting to know your thoughts.**_

_**Cast for this story:**_

_**House Stark**_

**Eddard Stark: ****_Chris Hemsworth_**

**Ashara Dayne: _Alexandra Daddario_**

**Andrew Stark: _Charlie Hunnam_ (**_From King Arthur: TLOS movie. I made this choice because I took most of the ideas for Andrew from the Arthurian legends.) _

_**If you're interested I may even put the cast for the other characters too. Most of them will be the same as the TV series but it will be fresh for the characters we haven't got the chance to meet. Also I had many images made up for this story and for The King of Winters as well but I don't know how to add it here. If you are interested in seeing them too just give me an idea to post them where you guys can see. Anyway, enjoy the story. Please leave a review.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Ashara_**

In the yard below, Ned was talking with Ser Rodrik and Maester Walys.

Ashara watched from her window seat, gently rocking her son to sleep. The guards were going on with their morning drills even though Ser Rodrik wasn't looking over to instruct. The yard ringed with the sound of steel and sword. As she sat there listening to the song of steel, all the memories came flooding back to her. She remembered looking at her brother Arthur from the window of the Palestone Sword at Starfall when she was no more than a little girl of five. Ashara had always loved the view from the Palestone Sword. Even as a boy her brother had been so good at swordfighting, going as far as to best men twice his age. Becoming the Sword of the Morning had been her brother's aim even as a little boy who would make her laugh like no one has ever done. That had became his identity now. The Sword of the Morning, the most famed knight in the entire Seven Kingdoms. Everyone knew him as the stone faced, grim looking white knight but there was more than that to her brother. Sweet brother who used to sit with her and her mother while her mother would fix flowers in her hair. Ashara had always loved white roses in her hair. Her brother always told her that her hair looked like a starry night sky with the roses. Arthur was the one who taught her to ride her first horse. It came to her so vividly that she could almost feel the warm sunlight in her face and the wind blowing against her hair. Her brother would take her to some rides, to race in the beach, to hunt in the woods surrounding Starfall, to fish in the Torentine much to her Septa's distaste, but that had never stopped her brother though.

She remembered how young and happy they all had been. But one by one everything had left, Aaron kept himself occupied with more and more of lordly duties, Arthur became the Sword of the Morning only to leave Starfall, to wear the white cloak and armor to match his white blade. And she was taught in the ways of a noble lady, to sew pretty things, to sing songs and to dance. Within few years she was sent from Starfall to join her brother in King's Landing, as the new and young handmaiden of Princess Elia Martell. "Find the one worthy enough to capture your heart," her father had said the day she went with her brother to take up her new duties. And she did, thought Ashara looking down at her husband, only not where her father had thought her to.

It has been years since Ashara had seen any of her family or visit her home. Winterfell was her home now no matter how much she yearned for the warm days of Starfall, not after she had shared Ned's bed and borne him a son. Ashara looked down at her son. Andrew looked so peaceful and quiet in her arms still asleep even though he had spent the whole night sleeping. So much like her father, Ashara thought caressing her son's nose. Though Andrew is only a babe at her breast it wasn't hard for her to make out the Stark features, the long face and grey eyes which were undoubtedly Ned's. Not only in the looks but in everything else he was Ned's son. Andrew wasn't a noisy baby, he was quiet and calm even when she has to leave him for a bath or to dress. Her hand moved over to fondle with her baby's dark hair. Ashara was so happy that her baby had her hair that at least some part of him was hers. It made her feel proud that some part of her and her family still lived on through her son. Some part of her late father and mother, Lord Eldric and Lady Alysanne who hadn't got the chance to see their first grandchild, to hold him or to kiss him or to show him the tapestries of Gods in the Hall of Gods, some part of Aaron and Allyria and some part of Arthur. Once Ashara had told her brother that one day her son would wield Dawn after him being so disappointed that girls couldn't be the Sword of the Morning. Her brother had laughed at that. "Of course he will be. And I can't wait to see him." Her brother had told her laughing. She had smacked his hand at that but her brother had only laughed even more. Even Arthur was not here to see her son.

She wondered how her life has changed in this last few years. One day she was Lady Ashara Dayne, daughter of Lord Eldric Dayne who danced with Lord Eddard Stark, the second son of Lord Rickard Stark and the next day she was Lady Ashara Stark wife of Lord Eddard Stark. Maybe both their lives changed a lot through the tough times. One day her Ned was the second son of Lord Rickard and the next he was Eddard Stark, the Lord of Winterfell. He had lost his family as well. Ned couldn't see his father as well, he could only get back his bones and his brother's.

Ned was still there in the yard when she looked down. He had so many duties as the Lord of Winterfell now that the Lords of the North were visiting Winterfell to see their liege lord's heir, her son. And it was her duty as the Lady of Winterfell to welcome the arriving lords with her husband and to make sure of the things for the feast but she had been given rest from her duties.

Lord Wyman Manderly was the first one to arrive. He had arrived from White Harbor two days past, traveling by barge and litter, as he was too fat to sit a horse. Even from her distant seat Ashara could see how fat the man really was. With him had come a long tail of retainers: knights, squires, lesser lords and ladies, heralds, musicians, even a juggler, all aglitter with banners and surcoats in what seemed half a hundred colors. Ned had welcomed them to Winterfell from his high stone seat with the direwolves carved into the arms, alone without her. She always used to sit with Ned whenever her husband holds court or receives visitors but now she was too tired to do that. But today she has to receive the Lords and present her son to them. That wouldn't be much of a problem, thought Ashara, she was feeling good today compared to yesterday or the day before.

She understood why Ned was standing in the yard for a long time when she saw the column of men and heard the hooves of the horses. Black banners emblazoned with a white sunburst streamed from the pikes of both the footmen and the horsemen alike. The Karstarks, Ashara knew at once. Being a lady from one of the oldest houses in Westeros she was tutored well enough to name the banners of the lords throughout the Seven Kingdoms.

Lord Rickard Karstark was at the head of the party. From what Ashara had known the Karstarks were kin with the Starks of Winterfell with the blood of the Starks running through their veins. But Rickard Karstark did not look like Stark to Ashara. Lord Rickard was a gaunt and large man, with a thick beard and hair loose past his shoulders. She saw her husband greet Lord Karstark, the words of pleasantries between them was lost for her as she was too far to hear.

"There are more men than I've thought," Ashara said worrying whether the household of Winterfell had made all the preparations to meet the needs of so many people.

"Ah, yes," Old Nan agreed, from the chair where she sat doing her needlework. "In all my life I've never seen a birth celebrated so much like your boy's."

That was true, Ashara knew not only by the men coming to see her son but by the way the household of Winterfell cheered on his birth. The people had cheered so loud that Ashara thought that there was no need to send ravens to the lords, she was certain that the shout alone was enough to get the entire north come here. All for her son.

"I hope that Ned would have made all the necessary preparations for the feast," Ashara sighed leaning back against her chair. She should have gone to make sure that it was done perfect, then she wouldn't worry this much now. Damn you, Ned. Her husband was not the same shy boy she had seen at Harrenhal, he was a hard man now known to the sharp ways of this world yet he still showed his soft and gentle way with her. He never even visited their marriage bed once Maester Walys confirmed that she was with child. Not that she hated his softness for her in truth she loved it more and more but this was unnecessary. She was tired, but not now. She had her strength enough to prepare Winterfell for this feast but Ned had promised to take care of everything and asked her to rest. He left Old Nan with her all day now, to watch over her and and their son and to keep her from being lonely. She would want to ask Maester Walys about it after.

"I remember your Ned's birth and all of his siblings' none was much special as this," Old Nan said never taking her eyes off her knitting.

She was a very old woman, Ashara observed; shrunken and wrinkled, almost blind, too weak to climb stairs, with only a few wisps of white hair left to cover a mottled pink scalp. No one really knew how old she was, but Ned said she'd been called Old Nan even when he was a boy. And it must be real if what Old Nan told about Ned's birth was true.

"Your boy's birth was a most awaited one my lady," Old Nan said with her toothless smile, her needles moving all the while, click click click. "For years Winterfell has stayed so silent as a grave but that all ended with your son's birth." Ashara looked at her son and then at Old Nan.

"You know why they cheered so loud that day at his birth?" Old Nan looked at Andrew. Hope... Ashara was about to answer but the Old Woman beat her to it. "Hope my lady. The hopeful times are back. Your boy's birth is not just a birth, it is the return of hope to the north." Andrew awoke from his sleep and fussed at that. Ashara closed the narrow windows and pushed the strap of her gown down her shoulder to expose her breast. Andrew latched onto her breast easily and Ashara hummed as her son began to feed.

"In terrible times hope is the best way to get over it," Old Nan said going on with her needlework. "And your boy is the hope of the entire north. He is a special boy my lady and he needs a special mother. So lessen your worries, Lord Eddard would do fine."

He would, Ashara believed that. When Andrew finished his feeding she fixed her clothing, rocking him to help him get back to sleep. She stood up from her chair to stretch her legs and went to the door. Ashara opened the door and found Tomard standing guard. She had learned the names of the guards and the household of Winterfell, even if she couldn't manage to learn all of their names she knew the names of most of them in Winterfell.

"My lady," the fat man bowed his head when he saw her.

Ashara greeted him with a nod, rocking her son in her arms. "Could you get Lynora for me?" Ashara asked.

"At once milady," Fat Tom bowed once more before going in search for her hand maiden.

Ashara closed the door once more and returned to her window seat.

"You would want to get ready for the feast my lady," Old Nan said.

"I know," Ashara said.

Her son had fallen asleep again by the time her handmaiden arrived. Lynora rushed in through the door with the foods for her. The poor girl was breathing heavily and reached the table somehow without spilling over the food. Ashara wasn't sure that she should call Lynora a girl. Lynora was of her age maybe a bit older. Her husband had brought her to Winterfell from Winter Town so that Ashara could have the company of the women of her age. Still it made sense for her to call her handmaiden a girl since Ashara is already a wife and a mother now.

"Careful," Ashara advised. "There is no need for rush."

"I'm sorry milady," Lynora said, her pretty freckled face breathless.

"Take Andrew to the cradle," Ashara told the girl. Lynora obeyed at once somewhat calm now. Ashara kissed her son's soft cheeks and gently placed him in her handmaiden's arms, slowly careful enough to not arouse him from his sleep. Her son had the knack of going to sleep in her arms; only in her arms. It would be a disaster for her to put him back to sleep.

Lynora took Andrew to the cradle, all the way looking at her son as if he is some precious thing she had never seen. Girls, Ashara smiled looking at Lynora. When Ashara had been a young girl back at Starfall, she would look at her sister Allyria the same way Lynora looked at her son now. Arthur would accompany her whenever he could. He would be too observed with their sister that Ashara would always think that if he was making sure that Allyria had everything in order.

Allyria would be a girl now with their brother in Starfall. Wylla would be there to help her, the thought gave her a little comfort. She took her midday meal in the chambers, bread fresh from the oven with a roasted duck's breast and two boiled eggs. The food wasn't as spicy or rich in flavours like the foods she had in the south but it was good and gave her strength unlike the fancy southron things.

When she was done with the food Lynora took the plates down to the kitchen. Ashara asked her to come back to help her with the bath. Lynora came back with servants carrying pails of hot water for her bath behind her. When her bath was prepared Lynora came back for her.

Ashara moved near her son's cradle, he was asleep still. Old Nan must have sensed her worries she gave a chuckle. "Go on my lady, I'll watch over the little lord," she said much to Ashara's surprise. Old Nan was a blind woman yet she sensed her worries somehow. She had been a mother too, maybe mothers could sense other mothers' feelings, the girl inside her said.

"Milady the water would turn cold," Lynora urged her. Ashara followed her handmaiden to the bath. She got off her gown and small clothes. Her body hadn't changed much after the birth as she had thought it to. Her old form was still with her with skin soft and smooth as summer silk. The only difference she could see was the stretch marks that had come from the birth and her breasts, tender and full and ripe with milk for Andrew.

"You're beautiful my lady," Lynora said from behind. "Which scent do you prefer today?"

"Rose please," Ashara said getting into the warm water. The warm water soothed her skin better than she had thought, both from the cold and her pains. Lynora added the scented rose oil to the water and soon the steam from the water filled the room with the rich scent of rose. Her handmaiden brushed her long dark hair free of knots and tangles. The girl took extra care while brushing her skin, rubbing her back and cleaning her feet.

When she was so clean that she glowed pink, Lynora helped her out of the water and dried the water off her body with woolen towels. She chose her favourite sweet scent of lavender and Lynora dabbed some on her finger and touched Ashara behind each ear, and under her chin, and then lightly on her nipples. Her handmaiden dressed her in silken smallclothes and brought the gown she had chosen for the feast, a lilac velvet gown to bring out the violet in her eyes. The gown was so fine, made with rich and plush velvet that it made her feel as if she had worn a layer of snow hugging her skin. The skirts of the gown were long and full and had silver direwolves chasing silver stars patterned in the hem. Lynora tightened the laces of her gown made from threads of silver. Her handmaiden cinched her middle with a silver sash around her slender waist, crusted with amethysts cut into stars. She wore her glass slippers and the silver chain, the only things she possessed from Starfall, the glass slippers, a gift from her father and the silver chain, a gift from her mother. The glass slippers were crafted so fine with clear crystal, high and slender in the heels strong enough to hold the heavy activities of even women twice her weight. The chain was frosted silver, so thin that she could not feel it around her neck with a tiny glass star for the pendant.

"How many men are we hosting Lynora?" Ashara asked asked her handmaiden went on with finishing touches of her clothes.

"I don't know for sure, my lady," Lynora said as she straightened her skirts. "But it is an impressive number for even Winterfell."

Hope, Old Nan's words ran through her head. You shouldn't worry. But she couldn't help but worry. This was the first feast in Winterfell with her as the Lady of Winterfell and she didn't wanted it to turn sour.

"I'll need you no more for the night, Lynora," Ashara said looking at her handmaiden. "Take your time and get yourself pretty. We wouldn't want to embarrass ourselves before the lords now do we?" She smiled at her handmaiden. "And pick the fragrance you like. I hope lemon is still in your taste?"

The girl blushed. "Thank you milady." She bowed her head and left the room.

The sun had gone down and Winterfell was lit with candles and hearth fires when she came back to her son. Old Nan was there, still knitting. The old woman had been here from the morning so Ashara asked Fat Tom to take her back to her room for the feast. Andrew was awake in his cradle, eyes gazing up at the grey granite ceiling. He was too little to show his expressions but Ashara could see that his face lit up when he saw her. She couldn't help but smile at her son's little face. "How are you my little wolf?" She picked her son in her arms, cooing over him. Clothing Andrew wasn't a big problem for her since he was too young to wear his lordling clothes. She wrapped her son in the best wools and velvets, heavy enough to keep the cold away from him.

When the time came for her to go to the feast Ned came to her chambers to escort her to the Great Hall. "Ash you're beautiful," he planted his lips against hers, a little too roughly than the kisses he used to give her. He looked down at their son in her arms. "How are you both doing?"

"Fine," Ashara said.

Ned nodded and offered his hand, the same way he had offered for their dance at Harrenhal. Ashara smiled at the memory and accepted his hand. Her husband led her through the halls of Winterfell.

"Did you make every preperations for the feast?" Ashara asked as they moved through a door with two men standing guard in grey cloaks.

"I did," Ned said at once. "I tasked Maester Walys with it."

Ashara nodded believing that Maester Walys must have done the necessary works. They stopped briefly before the wide oak-and-iron doors of the Great Hall of Winterfell. Ned nodded to one of the men flanked the doors and the door opened before them.

Winterfell's Great Hall was filled with eight long rows of trestle tables, four on each side of the center aisle. Men crowded shoulder to shoulder on the benches. "Stark!" they called as Ashara walked past with Ned, rising to their feet. "Winterfell! Winterfell!"

She knew what they shouted for—it was their hope they cheered for, it was Ned and his father and his grandfather and all the Starks going back eight thousand years, it was for her son. It made her swell with pride.

Ned took his place in the high seat of his fathers and Ashara sat to her husband's right. Maester Walys was seated at Ned's left.

The Hall grew quiet when Ned stood up. Her husband raised his voice. He welcomed them to Winterfell and asked them to thank the gods old and new for everything. "May the gods be with us in all we do," Ned finished, raising his silver goblet.

"In all we do!" Pewter tankards, clay cups, and iron-banded drinking horns clashed together. They are talking about war, Ashara thought holding her son close. "The North Remembers," Ned had told her the day they married before the eyes of the men. The memory sent chills down her spine the same way it had been on the day Ned had told her those words.

Down the table the servers began to carry in the food.

Such food that Ashara was certain that it fit a royal feast; course after course after course, so much that she could not manage more than a bite or two of each dish. There were great joints of aurochs roasted with leeks, venison pies chunky with carrots, bacon, and mushrooms, mutton chops sauced in honey and cloves, savory duck, peppered boar, goose, skewers of pigeon and capon, beef-and-barley stew, cold fruit soup. Lord Wyman had brought twenty casks of fish from White Harbor packed in salt and seaweed; whitefish and winkles, crabs and mussels, clams, herring, cod, salmon, lobster and lampreys. There was black bread and honeycakes and oaten biscuits; there were turnips and pease and beets, beans and squash and huge red onions; there were baked apples and berry tarts and pears poached in strongwine. Wheels of white cheese were set at every table, above and below the salt, and flagons of hot spice wine and chilled autumn ale were passed up and down the tables.

Lord Wyman's musicians played bravely and well, but harp and fiddle and horn were soon drowned beneath a tide of talk and laughter, the clash of cup and plate, and the snarling of hounds fighting for table scraps. The singer sang good songs, "Iron Lances" and "The Burning of the Ships" and "The Bear and the Maiden Fair," but only the simple-minded giant Hodor seemed to be listening. He stood beside the piper, hopping from one foot to the other.

The noise swelled to a steady rumbling roar, a great heady stew of sound. Ned talked with Maester Walys and Ser Rodrik from the high table while down the table the lords were enjoying with their fellow lords of the north.

The serving men brought every dish to Ned and her first. After some of the dishes had passed her husband nodded his approval at each course in turn, and waved it away. He send some exotic special dishes to one of the lords on the dais, a gesture of friendship. Ned never send his favors for the lords alone, he also send favors for the commoners.

Her husband sent some salmon down to Lord Galbart Glover whose lands were too far inland for them to get seafood, the boar to the boisterous Lord Umber, a dish of goose-in-berries to Lord Rickard Karstark, and a huge lobster to Martyn Cassel. Ashara for her part sent sweets to Old Nan and Hodor, Old Nan's only blood relation, a roasted pheasant for Maester Walys, a thanks for putting all his efforts in bringing her son to this world safely and for putting up the feast and a honeyed chicken to her handmaiden.

On the benches below, Winterfell men mixed with smallfolk from the winter town, friends from the nearer holdfasts, and the escorts of their lordly guests. Ashara saw Ned talking with Howland Reed. She hadn't seen the crannogman after her marriage, she didn't even knew that he was here but she was happy to see him again. He had accompanied Ned at their secret marriage at Harrenhal, the only one to know about the secret other than her brother. Lord Reed was the first one to come see Andrew.

"He looks so much like Lord Eddard but he has your hair my lady," he said when she showed him her son.

After that one by one the Lords of the north came to see their new heir. Lord Greatjon Umber congratulated her for giving the north a strong heir. Lord Rickard Karstark told her to be proud for giving Andrew to Ned, Lord Roose Bolton studied her son for a while with his pale eyes before muttering a congratulation to Ned and her both. Lord Wyman laughed so loud and long saying that the Sword of the Morning was here to save them from the dark. Lord Cerwyn said that Andrew was beautiful. Lord Glover said that it was his pleasure to meet her son. Everyone came to see her son, even the smallfolk was much interested in seeing him.

Much later, after all the sweets had been served and washed down with gallons of summerwine, the food was cleared and the tables shoved back against the walls to make room for the dancing. The music grew wilder, the drummers joined in, and Hother Umber brought forth a huge curved warhorn banded in silver. When the singer reached the part in "The Night That Ended" where the Night's Watch rode forth to meet the Others in the Battle for the Dawn, he blew a blast that set all the dogs to barking.

Ashara was hot and tired of the feast. She was glad that she had her son in her arms since no one bothered to ask her for a dance. The others joined in the dance cheerfully, seizing the serving girls and pulling them to the dance floor for the dance. She stayed there long enough to be polite and then excused herself in order to put her son to sleep.

She made her way to her chambers without bothering any of the guards. Andrew had gone to sleep in her arms and she placed him in his cradle gently with the night's kiss. Her baby took to his cradle without recognising the difference.

Ashara took off her velvet gown and changed to her nightgown, a pale woolen one which covered from her neck to her toe. She was about to get into the bed when she heard a knock on the door. Ashara very well knew who it was even before she opened the door. No one came to her chambers so late other than her husband.

He was standing there before her, not as the brave Lord he had been in the feast but as the young boy who was so shy to even ask her for a dance.

"Get in here before you freeze in your place, my lord," Ashara said.

Ned chuckled at that and entered her chambers. "The Starks are made for the cold, my lady." He moved over to their son's cradle. She had kept the cradle near the bed in order to check on her son if he woke up at night. Ned sat on the bed and caressed Andrew's hair for a while. He never said anything all the while looking at their sleeping son.

"I know that you would be afraid," he said breaking his silence.

"For what?" Ashara asked moving near him.

"For what I'm about to do," Ned said, his eyes never leaving their son in his cradle.

"Ned, you're not doing anything bad," Ashara moved over to sit with him on the bed. Her husband turned to see her and Ashara placed her hand on his cheek and looked straight into his grey eyes, soft as fog. "It's them who started this, who forced your hand."

Ned took her hand in his and kissed her palm to her wrist. "If I don't do this we'll have to look over our shoulders for the hidden daggers all our life and our son would have to as well."

Ashara saw the pain in him. She leaned in to kiss him. "I understand, Ned," she said leaning her forehead against his. "I will stand with you, always."

Ned kissed her again, this time there was no gentleness in his kiss, only hunger and more tongue. His hands found her breast, pressing and kneading it in his hand. It was clear to her that he had missed her. He hadn't visited her bed for almost a year now and he never brought another woman to his bed. A man will have his needs, she could understand.

Ned laid her gently on the bed, kissing her lips, her face and her neck. He parted from her for a moment to remove her gown and he did it so fastly that he nearly tore the gown from her body. He was on her again within a moment moving her up in the bed.

Ned pushed her legs apart and kissed her hard until she moaned. Ashara gasped when Ned entered her and slid her arms around her husband's shoulders and let him have his way with her. Ned thrusted into her in a slow pace at first but his pace increased with his urgency. He kissed her ear, he kissed her jaw, her neck, her collar and her breasts until she could feel only his mouth and his body on her. He was over her, inside her, he was everywhere. He picked up the speed even more when he was nearing his end, ramming into her so hard that she couldn't help but moan so loud that she was certain that the guards at her door could hear her moans if they had stayed to guard at the doors. She was glad that they hadn't brought the guards from the feast. Ned continued to pump into her and bit her throat hard enough to leave a mark when he spilled his seed inside her womb. He stayed on her to catch his breath, his manhood still inside her, coated with her wetness where they were joined.

When he was done, Ned rolled off and laid beside her. Ashara could feel the warmth of his seed within her. Her breasts were sore and red, leaking with milk. She knew that Ned was taken by his longing heat for passion, else he wouldn't have taken her like this. That didn't mattered anyway, not after it had given comfort and warmth for both of them.

Ned pulled her to him and kissed her forehead. "I love you."

Ashara laid her head on his chest and snuggled further to his warmth. "I love you too," she said and rested her head on his chest again. Her husband stroked her hair, wet and wild from his love making. Ashara could hear the rythm of his heart, strong and steady the sound sweeter for her ears, sweeter than the music she'd heard in the feast. She never knew when sleep clouded her but she was sure she went to sleep hearing to Ned's heart beat.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Ashara_**

The morning was chill and damp even for the north Ashara could say. A grey gloom accompanied the morning sun and made the world look so dull and grim. Winter is Coming. As Ashara drew her furs and velvet together against her the Stark words seemed more true that ever.

"We have made the figures from the lords' visit, my lady," Maester Walys said opening the books of account. "You'll want to know how much this feast has cost us."

Ashara looked at Andrew in his cradle and brushed his soft tuft of dark hairs in his small head. Andrew was too happy that day, her darling boy. He had awoken too early that day wanting for his mother and he did got her, her precious baby boy.

Andrew's cries had got her away from Ned's hands and warmth pretty too early that day. Usually she would spend the early mornings with her husband in their bed. Somedays Ned would make love to her when the first rays of dawn paints the sky in bruise purple but that day her son asked for her and Ashara could never deny her baby boy anything. She had awoken Ned when she had left his hands and Ned had chosen to begin his day as a father rather than the Lord of Winterfell. He kept her company while she nursed Andrew, cuddling her from behind, full of confidence unlike the youth who was so shy to even ask her for a dance at Harrenhal. They were having their own family time in the best way possible, she and Ned with Andrew but they had their duties for the day. Ned had to take his duties as the Lord of Winterfell and she had hers as the Lady of Winterfell. And looking after the accounts was her first duty for that day.

It was times like these she missed her old life without a doubt. They never got the chance to live their life as they had imagined, in their own castle away from all these games with a family of their own. Now both of them had a large duty looming over them. They were still young, Ned only nine and ten, already a father and she only seven and ten, already a mother, the Lord and Lady of the entire north.

She didn't need some books and figures to know how much the feast must have cost them. She very well knew the feast would have cost them a fortune from how lavish it was.

Ashara took the book from the Maester's hands and gave a look over the figures and numbers the Maester had drawn. "I hope this hadn't left our stores empty," she told him, her eyes glancing over the figures and calculations. "How does our stores stand for now?"

"My lady, the lords' party had healthy appetites. It hasn't left us all empty but we must replenish our stores before—"

She cut him off. "Winter, I know maester. Better prepare the small folk of Wintertown. We should make use of everything we could get. We must stand ready to back them up with anything, funds or grains," Ashara fondled Andrew under her chin with her finger. "Even if winter should come sooner than we think it to we should be prepared to face the worst."

"That will be done my lady," Maester Walys assured her. "I'll send men to Wintertown at once."

Ashara nodded absently. "Oh, yes. And maester," she looked up at the Maester. "How much does the glass gardens provide us?"

Maester Walys's forehead creased as he thought about her question. "The glass gardens could cover us for a few years in winter, my lady. But a long winter would pose a threat."

Ashara thought hard on it. The glass gardens were set upon the most moist grounds of Winterfell. It would be a great attribute if you could harvest even with the winter snows upon. They could try to extend it further, only they would need more glass. Myr provided the best glass and they came for the best price. Ashara looked down at her glass slippers. It was a Myrish craftsman who had made this slippers on her father's command. Ashara could remember the man. Maybe she could send a letter to him and hopefully reduce the price. She would want to talk to Ned about it.

Her eyes moved away from her son and found the maester. "Keep them filled all the time, maester," She commanded, gentle and regal at the same time.

Maester Walys nodded. "Yes, my lady." With that the maester bowed and left her chambers.

When the Maester left, Ashara looked at her son. Andrew's little hand curled around her finger as he slept. Ashara smiled at her son. He was too young to do anything other than sleeping and he was so beautiful while doing that.

Seeing her son sleeping with his baby hand around her finger Ashara couldn't bring herself to get away from him fearing that would wake her son.

She couldn't say how long she stayed that way but her midday meal was brought to her chambers. Bread and butter with honey and a rasher of bacon.

Ashara untangled Andrew's little fingers from around her finger slowly and carefully, making sure that he wasn't disturbed. When she was done she asked the servants to take back the plates to the kitchens.

Her son was still sleeping. She would want to wake him up anytime now. He would want to be awake when he meets his uncle. Ned's brother Benjen was coming from the wall to meet Andrew. It had been a difficult task for her to get Ned send a raven for his brother in the Night's Watch, the same way she had send one for both her brothers. But in the end her husband agreed to invite his brother.

Ashara was happy that Andrew would meet at least one of his uncles. She very well knew that both her brothers wouldn't be able to come when she sent those ravens. Both Arthur and Aaron had sent their happiness and wishes for her in letters. But her goodbrother was near to them and Ashara had made sure that her son would atleast meet someone from his family. And this will help Ned to mend his relationship with his brother as well.

She moved over to the window wondering when her good brother would arrive and how Ned would react to see his brother. She has given the necessary orders for receiving her good brother. He maybe a man of the Night's Watch but he is still a Stark.

The western sky had gone red when they informed about her goodbrother's arrival. Ashara took her son, wrapped in wools and furs. She was already dressed in a grey velvet gown with a majestic direwolf over the breast sewn with silver threads. Ned was already there in the yard flanked by Ser Rodrik and Martyn Cassel. Ashara moved over to him and stood in his right. Her husband gave a small smile at her and looked towards the gate.

She heard the hooves of the horse before she could see it. The horse follow the sound soon after, a young man riding it dressed all in black from head to heel.

Benjen Stark dismounted from his horse at a good distance away from them. She couldn't say whether it was usual or else if he was afraid of Ned. He is only a boy though. He was late that he missed the feast but he was here anyway.

Ashara looked at her husband's face. If Ned had felt anything he never showed it in his face. It was blank and solemn.

Benjen Stark made his way to them. He gave her a smile and another one to her son in her arms. Then he turned to face Ned. Ashara looked at the brothers watching each others' face. She was about to nudge Ned to speak something when he spoke.

"You look good," Ned said his face glum and sullen as ever.

Her goodbrother took a moment as if he couldn't believe what he had just heard. "So do you, Ned," Benjen Stark said to her husband.

Before they could make things more awkward with their silence Ashara moved forward to formally welcome her good brother back to Winterfell. "Welcome back to Winterfell," she said.

Her goodbrother was sharp-featured and gaunt as a mountain crag, but there was always a hint of laughter in his blue-grey eyes. "Thank you my lady," Ben Stark said.

Ashara looked at Ned's face and then at her good brother's. "Lets go inside before Andrew catches a chill," she told them.

Dinner wasn't a rich affair compared to the feast thrown for Andrew's birth. But still it was lavish and the foods were fine and plenty. The Great Hall was silent throughout the dinner with the exception of men talking here and there. Ashara sat in the high table to Ned's right with her son. Her goodbrother chose to sit beside her rather than her husband's side.

"He looks like Ned," Benjen Stark said as he held her son in his arms.

"That he does," Ashara smiled at him.

He goodbrother looked at Andrew closely and gave a smile at him. "Ned looks better than the last time I saw him."

Ashara turned to look at her husband and then nodded. He was definitely a lot better now she knew it. The last time Ned had seen his brother, it was when he came back to Winterfell with her and the bones of his father and brother.

They had a good talk throughout the feast. Ashara asked about his life at the Wall. She found him to be happy that he was selected as a Ranger, as the one who goes beyond the Wall to fight wildlings.

Benjen gave Andrew back to her when Ned got up to retire to their chambers.

"I've got your old chambers prepared for you," Ashara said as she got her son from her goodbrother. "Your brother was the one who showed me that," she added quietly.

Ned led her from the High Table. They were away from the High Table when Ned stopped to look back at his brother. "It is good to see you again Ben," Ned said his tight mouth relaxing into a smile.

Her goodbrother gave a wide smile to his brother before saying, "It is good to see you too Ned."

Ned nodded at his brother before turning to give her a smile. Ashara smiled back and Ned took her hand to lead her to their chambers.

Andrew was about to fall asleep when they reached their chambers. "Good night sweetling. Mama loves you," Ashara cooed over her son and kissed his cheek before placing him in his cradle.

She was about to disrobe her velvet gown when Ned hugged her from behind. He pushed her hair away from her neck, covering her bare neck with kisses and nips. Ned pulled her against him squeezing her waist, kissing and sucking the side of her neck and her ear.

Ned pressed more kisses to the side of her neck as he eased her grey velvet gown off her shoulders. "You're beautiful Ashara," he whispered as he nipped at her ear. Ashara found herself blushing red at that. It almost felt strange for her. She was wedded to him. She was bedded by him. She had spread her legs for him. He had taken her in every way a man could have a woman. She has shared his bed and borne him a son and still she found herself blushing madly as he undressed her as if she was still the maid Ned had deflowered at Harrenhal.

Her rich gown pooled at her feet as her husband undressed her but Ashara cared nothing. She wouldn't have cared even if Ned had torn it off of her.

Ned laid her on the bed all the way kissing her lips, her neck, her face and her shoulders. His lips trailed gradually down on her body. Ned kissed her breasts and sucked her pink nipples. Ashara moaned when he sucked her nipples, her breasts were so tender and sensitive from Andrew's birth. Ned sucked both her nipples and pressed kisses to her throat as she moaned, while kneading her breasts with his hand.

Her husband moved further down, kissing all the way as he went. He covered her flat stomach in kisses and moved further down. Ashara spread her legs knowing full and well where Ned was going to. He kissed the insides of her bare white thighs, first her right then her left. Ashara was already wet when Ned pressed his lips to her womanhood. He kissed her there, licked her and sucked her, using his mouth to make her moan. His face was between her thighs and his beard scratched against her thighs and her pink folds which only heightened her pleasures and made her moan loudly and wanton.

Ashara grabbed Ned's hair hard enough to leave his scalp aching when she broke apart, gushing her juices all over his face, soaking his beard and wetting the furs and bedsheets with her waters.

She was sopping wet when Ned entered her. Ned kissed her roughly as he pumped into her and Ashara tasted herself in his mouth. His lips parted from hers only to find themselves sucking at her nipples. Ned buried his face against her neck and moved inside of her with such an urgency as he neared his end. He kissed her lips gently when he spent his seed inside her womb.

Ned stayed inside her for a moment. He kissed her and rolled off her to lay beside. Her mouth was red from kissing and Ned's seed was trickling down her thigh.

Ned laid his hand on her waist and Ashara turned to look him. "Thank you," he said pressing his lips against hers.

"For what?" Ashara asked him confused at his words.

"For everything," said Ned. "If it wasn't for you I don't know when I would have spoke to Ben."

Ashara smiled at him. She was happy to make him smile. She looked right in his grey eyes. Ned placed his palm against her cheek and kissed her. Ashara gave into the kiss and thought only of his lips, his hands and their baby.


End file.
